


Flicker and Flame

by AnastenLights



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Fire, M/M, the world is burning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastenLights/pseuds/AnastenLights
Summary: More often than not nightmares feel more real than they are.Fortunately they remain just that- nightmares.





	Flicker and Flame

Everything was burning, and he didn’t care. 

After all, why should he? It was all his fault right? The walls were literally tumbling down around him and all he could think of was how he’d acted just hours earlier, shrieking in a mad fit over a small non-issue that shouldn’t have even been a problem.

They fought so much these days.

It seemed like everything he did was just one mistake after another, ending in either angry hate sex or one of them leaving the room angrily. Both of them knew it was by no means a healthy relationship. Far from in fact.

But today… Grif’s face had spoken volumes of truth when he told Simmons he would leave. Which he did shortly after packing his things and calling a taxi out of the city.

Simmons didn’t even remember why or how the fire had started. After Grif had shut the door any remains of anger had left and he’d slumped into a chair, exhausted. He vaguely remembered getting a drink at some point, though that didn’t necessarily explain the fire. 

_ ‘...Oh right.’  _ He remembered the pack of cigarettes, dropped and forgotten after  _ he  _ had neglected to take with him. 

Normally he was against smoking but… truth was  he wasn’t actually sure why he’d picked it up this time.

He moved a cigarette around in his hand, absentmindedly staring as the fire surrounded him. A hollow laugh escaped his throat as he thought about how he had preached the evils of smoking time and time again, and the one time he gives in, everything goes to hell. 

Talk about cruel irony.

_ ‘….That’s all this is isn’t it, cruel irony?' _

Sirens blare in the distance, growing louder- one of the neighbors must have called them. He flicks the cigarette into the flames, watching the blazing entity creep across the carpet, eating at anything and everything within reach. 

The heat had increased tenfold by now. It wouldn’t be long until the fire overtook him and-

Simmons woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. It took him a moment to realize where he was- safe in bed, at  _ home _ , with Grif beside him.

There had been no fighting, no fire, no break-up.  Nothing but a horrible nightmare that would remain just that.

Grif shifted in the bed and gave Simmons a concerned glance. “You alright?”

He nodded, smiling softly as he leaned over to rest his head by Grif’s. “Yeah. Everything’s alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to the episode of Lore about burning and fires and was inspired to write this. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
